


Trying

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [180]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Genderbending, Het, Human, Modern Era, One Big Happy Family, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Long Haul really wants Prowl to have his kids.





	Trying

Prowl was glad she decided not to breastfeed her children. She originally decided not to because it just wasn’t practical. The first time she had given birth, she had Scrapper’s twins. Once she had them, her other lovers also wanted children. Since she knew she would have been having all their children eventually, it would have been impossible to breastfeed them all and keep on top of her busy work schedule. 

It had been a smart choice, especially since when she had given birth the second time to Scavenger’s children. Another set of twins on top of her first pair as well as her busy work schedule? Breastfeeding just wasn’t a good idea, no matter how many mother insisted that breastfeeding was the only way to go.

It also turned out to be a good decision because of how much her lovers liked playing with her breasts whenever they got a moment alone with her. The last thing she needed was to end up lactating while she was doing it. It just would have been ridiculously messy and a waste of perfectly good breastmilk.

And ever since she had given birth twice… Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Bonecrusher were now going at her with even more vigor than she had thought possible.

She hadn’t had their children yet and they were determined to rectify it. After a few months had passed… Primus, it was like they had been waiting for her to get a free moment. Because whenever they had one, they pounced her likes cats on a mouse. Bonecrusher and Mixmaster didn’t seem to care what time of the day it was or where they were; as long as it wasn’t near any of the babies, they would pound her into the nearest surface.

But Long Haul… He was smart. And possibly a little bit desperate, but she knew what he was doing. He may have been pretending to act innocent, but she had gone into his room once to clean; she had seen that stupid small calendar he had left on his desk. A calendar that had it marked when she was supposed to have been ovulating.

And according to the calendar, that week should have been this week. At least that was what she had figured, considering Long Haul had been jumping her every second he could. When she would get home, when she was in the shower, when she was cleaning around the house… If he could get a moment alone with her, he would.

Just like now.

She had just fed the children and put them down for their naps. Bonecrusher and Mixmaster were out for the day, Scrapper was hanging by the nursery in case any of the kids started crying, and Scavenger was tidying up around the large house. She and Long Haul should have been helping him, but he had other plans in mind.

She never should have turned her back on him. She had walked into one of the office rooms to tidy up a bit when Long Haul was suddenly behind her. There was little she could do when he pushed her down on the desk and started kissing her. She had been surprised, but she didn’t push him away. She honestly thought he just wanted a make out session.

Primus, she had been so wrong. Now she was naked below the waist, her legs pushed back into her body as Long Haul stood over her, his cock hammering into her pussy as their mixed moans and grunts filled the room. Her hands clawed into the desk, toes curling with each thrust.

“Prowl…” he groaned, shutting his eyes as euphoria took over him. “Primus, Prowl, you feel so fucking good…”

“C-Come on-AH!” She arched her back when one of his hands traveled up her shirt to fondle her breast. “W-We have to help out Scavenger-!”

“We will, just let me finish up…”

She would have smacked him if he wasn’t making her feel so good. She was hot and wet and in desperate need to get off. It had been a while since she had last done it, everyone busy with work and the babies… She had been craving it, even if only a little.

She moved her legs to wrap them more around his waist. Long Haul was a bit caught off guard, until she pulled him down into a hot kiss. He smirked and kissed back eagerly, tongue sliding into her mouth as his thrusts grew more aggressive. He was ready to cum at any moment… And a part of her had to wonder if this would seal her fate again. All it took was one opportune moment for it to happen again…

Prowl nearly screamed when his fingers started playing with her clit. “L-Long-!”

“Almost there,” he growled, easily playing with her red clit like a fiddle. “Your pussy’s so tight!”

Prowl moaned hard, her legs tightening around his waist. She was so close and she knew he was getting there too. Faster and faster, with his fingers making her tighter and wetter… Primus, she was cumming. She was about to cum-!

Long Haul let out a loud groan, his entire body tensing as Prowl arched her back beneath him. She came hard around his cock as he filled her with his seed. It was hot and wet and even in the middle of her orgasm, she wondered if this was it. If Long Haul had finally managed to impregnate her just like Scavenger and Scrapper had before…

She snapped out of her thoughts when the man above her suddenly kissed her. Before she could reciprocate, Long Haul pulled back. His hand came up to cradle her face before he smiled. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” She moved to sit up a bit, wincing when she found he was still inside of her. She pushed at his shoulder. “Come on, we have to help out Scavenger.”

She could see that he didn’t look ready to let go, so she shoved him away. Prowl winced a bit when his cock suddenly left her, their mixed fluids spilling out onto the desk. There was no way she was cleaning that up. Doing this wasn’t even her idea; if he even dared to try to make her clean, she swore to Primus…

Prowl sighed as she hopped off the table. She could see her pants and underwear disregarded on the floor. But just as she reached to pick them up, Long Haul’s arms came around her waist. Her eyes widened when she was suddenly pulled back against his chest, his hands resting on her lower abdomen.

“Do you think that did it?” he asked softly, his lips brushing against her ear.

She rolled her eyes. “We only did it once. Don’t count on it.”

“Will you let me do it tomorrow?”

Primus, out of all of them, Long Haul seemed like he wanted to be a father the most. She never would have pegged him to be the family guy, but she supposed that if one of wanted kids, they all did. The brothers had very similar tastes when it came to family and love. They had never talked about it, but it seemed a little late to start now.

“I’ll think about it,” she lied, pulling away from him. “Come on. Get dressed… and clean up the desk.”

He nodded, fixing himself up while she dressed. Once she was certain he would get to cleaning, she left the office to start cleaning up some of the other rooms. She just hoped Long Haul didn’t get any ideas do jump her later today. He would have to wait… At least until later tonight.

 


End file.
